


The Egg

by dandelion_wishes



Series: Will and Hannibal's  Eggcellent adventures [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Cooking, Eggs, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Private School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Health class, sex ed and egg care. Joy and trials of High School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know..I know..I have other stories but I thought this would be a bit of fun. Besides it followed me home and won't leave. Can we keep it? Please?

"Mr Graham! Are you with us today?" Mr Price raps on the desk in front of Will. Will lifts his head cracking his eyes open. He had a long sleepless night, yet again.  He hears his classmates murmur comments. Will ignores him as he straightened in his seat trying to give Price his full attention.

 

"Sorry, Mr Price." Will mumbles as he rubs his eyes.

"Okay. Now that everyone is here and fully accounted for, let us begin."

Price is the biology teacher at the exclusive Baltimore Academy.He also pulls double duty as the health teacher. So here he is teaching bored teenagers, that are probably more experienced with sex then he was at that age, about the birds and the bees.

"Now we come to the part of the curriculum where you are paired up to take care of an egg. There will be same sex couples as well as traditional couples. Mostly there will be alpha and omega couples. Betas will be with betas." Price looks around listening to titters of nervous laughs and groans as well.

"You will have your baby or egg for a week. They have been marked with code that is unique to each, so no switching! You will not automatically fail if you crack your egg but points will be deducted. If you break your egg or try to switch it out it is an automatic failure!"  Price looks around the room giving all students his most serious look.

"You will need to work out a schedule with your partner. The egg can not be unattended. If need be, a babysitters can be used."

"Can we name the egg and give it clothes?" Asks an overly anxious omega girl.

Price resists the urge to roll his eyes. As a beta, he never has fully understood the omega mentality about this project. They all seem to be waiting avidly for this part of the curriculum. All but Will Graham that is, since he is the only male omega, his mind set is very different. He almost seems indifferent to the natural omega inclinations. This should be interesting he muses.

"Yes you may and if it floats your boat, have at it dressing it up. Now I have paired you up this time."

An outburst of whines and rude comments are heard. Price waits till the onslaught has stopped before continuing. "I find my pairings tend to work better than when students choose. My mind's made up so just deal  folks. When I call your name come get your baby, talk with your partner and make arrangements. Now before I go on. A piece of advice, alphas treat and protect your omega with respect. Omegas communicate with the alphas. Do not do all the work. Betas take this seriously you are graded just as strictly as the other couples." Price begins to call the couple's names.

Will wishes he could sink into the floor. All the alphas are thoroughbreds or at least think they are at this school. It was tough being new at any school but Will's family struggles. If Will didn't have a scholarship, he would be at an omega public school. This school is very conservative but the public omega schools were still in the dark ages. At least here, he is prepared for college not for servitude to an alpha. At least here, they don't expect him to wear feminine clothing because he is an omega. Will can wear slacks and a regular male shirt. He just has to wear the omega sweater color which is a deep cranberry. The alphas and betas wear navy blue.

He is also very aware, he was given his scholarship not just for his grades but that his being a rare omega made the school look progressive. Will receives attention that ranges from indifference to coddled to hostile. He admits he likes indifference best.

"Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham!"

Will groans as he walks up to the front with Hannibal fucking Lecter, the most alpha of all the alphas. Will holds out his hand to receive their egg, Hannibal has gathered all his books so he can move to sit beside Will. They move back to the large desk Will is sitting at alone. Will keeps his blue eyes cast down. He doesn't see the micro smile the alpha has.

 

Will doesn't understand why he feels so apprehensive. The alpha has always acted indifferent toward  him. Almost bordering on ignoring actually. Will figures it's just omega nerves. He'll be fine. He will just take charge of the egg when they aren't in school. Hannibal can have  it during the day, no need to socialize. There everything is settled in Will's mind.

Will gently puts the egg down then he shifts in his seat trying to be nonchalant. He is going have to look Hannibal's way to talk. He swallows as gather himself. Hannibal sits comfortable with his legs  crossed. He looks at the omega sitting beside him.

The alpha has been keen to get to  know the male omega better. He has found his wit and intelligence sharp when Will has spoken in class. He is also physically attractive as well. Will is strong yet soft and vulnerable. His soft brown curls and large doe eyes with thick lashes fascinating to look at. The alpha has had fleeting fantasy of the omega in stockings and dress. He feels he could talk Will into dressing in traditional omegan garb, just for him. The first thing he would do is get rid of that beta aftershave he uses to tamp down his sweet scent.

Hannibal is wondering if Will has a heat yet, when he releases the omega is talking to him. Will waves his hand in front of the alpha face.

"Oh apologies Will. What did you say?"

Will rolls his eyes and mumbles " For fuck' s sake..." the alpha ignores the rude behavior but visibly bristles.

The omega clears his throat. " I was saying I can take the egg after school if you want to take it during the day. Then we only have to meet up once a day and when we have  to write the report."

Hannibal looks at the omega as his eyes flick from surface to surface. He is anxious for some reason. The alpha tilts his head and the slowly shakes it.

"Unacceptable, I am afraid. I have gym as well as you do. Also within the parameters of the assignment, you are not to do all the egg care. I am to provide and protect  for you as well."

Will looks at him with a look of irritation. "What do you propose, alpha?" He sneers out.

"Well, omega, I think we should have lunch together. Then I can escort you to and from class as well as home. I can take charge of the egg during your gym time as you will during mine. During this weekend, we cannot spend time together Saturday and Sunday write the report."

Will sits back crossing his arms." Doesn't work for me. I don't need an escort between classes or to and from home. I can provide my own lunch. I also have a job I do on Saturday and Sunday I have to go to mass with my Dad. I agree to meeting up for gym class."

Hannibal smiles enjoying the verbal bartering and the fire in the omega' s eyes. Will is making a point to look him in the eye and stand his ground, marvelous. " I won't escort you from class to class but insist on to and from school. I can drive us. I know you sometimes are harassed as you walk to school. I am not done." Hannibal puts his hand on the omega' s pink lips to stop him from his attempt to interrupt. Will glares at the alpha as he pulls his head back.

"I insist on lunch because you do not bring your lunch and almost never buy one. Saturday I can take  the egg while you work, as well as Sunday, when you to mass.Then I can meet up with you later."

Will squirms in his seat, he feels his resolve unraveling but he is not going to give the alpha the satisfaction of knowing that. "Fine..but I don't want to sit with your entourage so they can pick me apart. Saturday and Sunday sounds fine. I really don't need you to escort me home though."  He says looking at the alpha' s tie.

"I will not budge on driving you to and from school. I would feel terrible if something happened to you and the egg."

"Fine..whatever." the omega throws his hands up in exasperation.

"Good. That is settled. What do you want to call the egg?"

Will looks barks out a laugh and coughs when everyone looks their way. "Ummm..egg. sounds good." He says raising a shoulder. He can't believe this guy. He better not ask him to make clothes.

"No..that won't do...Do you care if it is male or female?"

"No. I do not but if you ask me to make clothes for it, I will punch you in the face."

"Then what will you do?" asks the amused alpha

" I will run like hell. We omega are good at running."

Hannibal starts to shake and then laugh. He is laughing so hard that Price is looking at them. Will tries to shush him but starts to laugh himself. They both keep grinning after they calm down.

"I won't ask for clothes. If I do want  them, I will make them."

"Okay deal." Will is truly stunning when he smiles, Hannibal decides.

"Meet me out front when school ends and I'll drive you home."

"You don't have.."

"The assignment starts today. If you'll take Abigail there, I have gym next."

Will looks confused for a brief moment then smiles and nods his head as he scoops up their offspring.The alpha watches the omega walk down the hall. He notices he is not the only one.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired. I usually do not up date this quick but on kinda a roll. So that means there is a couple others I will get updated as well. I know..on with it.
> 
> enjoy..not beta...sorry

That afternoon, Will meets Hannibal outside with the egg, Abigail. The wind is whipping up blowing Will's curls sending a shiver down his spine despite his wool jacket. Will hates that omega's get so cold easily. He is secretly glad Hannibal is driving him home today.

Hannibal pulls up in his black Bentley. The omega sees the tan leather interior wondering if it has heated seats. It is a bit pretentious for a teenager to have a luxury vehicle. The omega snorts, the lives of the rich and rich. Will frowns lifting the handle finding the door locked. He jumps when feels Hannibal behind him.

****  
  


”Please allow me." he says as the alpha unlocks the door and then opening it for the omega. A thanks is murmured from a frustrated omega. He appreciated the manners but he was freezing to death. Hannibal looks at Will waiting for the omega to buckle the seat belt, when he does Hannibal pulls out of the school parking lot.

"Where's Abigail?" the alpha asks not seeing the egg anywhere.

"Oh here." Will takes the egg out of his jacket pocket, it is wrapped in his scarf. He unwraps the egg, putting it into a cup holder in the center console. Hannibal raises and eyebrow smiling.

"Were you afraid it  would get cold?" he asks

"Nooo. it's an egg. I was afraid it would get broken." Will states looking out the window."Do you need directions to my house?"

"No, that's not necessary. I obtained your address from the office and plugged into the GPS."

"Modern technology great for stalking." the omega mumbles still avoiding looking at Hannibal. The alpha smiles at the comment. He guesses that getting  friendly conversation out of the omega was going to be a lengthy process, so business first he supposes.

"Do you want the egg tonight or shall I take it?" Hannibal asks. When he receives no response the alpha says,Will. Looking over, the alpha sees Will has dozed off. His eyebrows lift in surprise into his blonde bangs that have fallen onto his forehead. His maroon eyes narrow in thought. Hannibal had suspected Will must not sleep well, he often looks worn out. But for an omega to fall asleep in the presence of an unfamiliar alpha, he must be  completely exhausted or completely trust the alpha. The alpha's ego wants to believe it is trust, his logical mind states it is exhaustion.

Hannibal drives  following the directions of the GPS,letting Will sleep. It gives him ample time to study the omega and memorize his scent. The scent was subtle like fresh linen drying in the sun and gardenia. The alpha wonders if it was so light because he is a male omega. His dark lashes rest on pink slightly round cheeks despite the leanness of the omega. The omega had a faint shadow forming on his chin.

All too soon, they arrive at the house Will and his father live in. It is very small with a fenced in yard. The house is well maintained despite it's age. Hannibal places a gentle hand on Will's bicep shaking him.

"Will. Will. You are home."

"What?" comes a grumpy whine as Will lift his head blinking as he looks around. Then he realizes where he is and with whom.He gasps looking directly at the alpha.

"Did I fall asleep? Shit! Sorry about that, I guess I'm a little tired."

Hannibal smiles and shrugs. "Not a problem. Do you want the egg tonight or shall I take the first watch?"

"Ummm.. half a dozen or twelve…. it is all the same." Will looks at a confused alpha.

"Half a dozen or twelve?"  
  


"Sorry..i forget you are from another country. Actually it's a southern expression..means i don't care one way or another because we'll both take the egg...I mean Abigail." the omega blushes. "Sorry sometimes I ramble."

"It's fine. I appreciate the explanation. I guess I'll take the egg. I can pick you around seven thirty? Is there anyone home, it looks dark?"

Will shifts in his seat. The releases the seat belt and then gathers his messenger bag. "Yea, seven thirty is fine and no. My dad has been working over time a lot." The puts his hand on the door handle."Thanks for the ride home."

"Will." Hannibal puts his hand on the omega's shoulder. Will tenses but doesn't pull away. "May I walk you to the door? I would feel better knowing you're safe."

"I appreciate the offer but I go in alone all the time and your obligation ends here because the egg is with you. I can handle myself. I am not helpless but thanks." Will opens the door and is out of the car before the alpha can protest. He watches the omega bound up the stairs take out his keys and enter the house. Will turns on the light before Hannibal leaves for home.

* * *

 

**  
**At exactly seven thirty Hannibal is outside waiting for Will. **  
**

"Dad! I am leaving!" will yells putting in his coat  then grabs his messenger bag.

"Hey Will! wait a second." Bill Graham walks up to his son taking out a hand full of bills from his worn jeans.

" I got paid yesterday. Here's some money for lunch and some groceries. I'm pulling a double tonight. Can you get the basics?"  Bill stands with shoulders slumped, face covered in grease and grime. His brown eyes droop from exhaustion. Bill keeps his dark curls cut very short, making it easier to keep all the grease out of it.

"Sure Dad. I'll fix something and leave it in the oven for you.Bye. see you tomorrow. " Will gives his dad a brief hug and goes out the door.

The alpha watches the exchange from the warm car. As Will heads down the stairs the alpha notices the older man standing at the door looking at him...closely. Hannibal smiles and salutes  Will's father. Bill smiles and nods his head, to communicate he is watching Hannibal.

Will opens the door and closes the door. As the omega is buckling up as Hannibal pulls out into the street. Will looks toward the console and the egg.

"What the fuck?"

"William, language please." Hannibal watches the road.

Will rolls his eyes at the alpha as the picks up the egg. Abigail now has a face drawn in permanent ink. The eyes are blue and a small lock a blonde hair is artfully drawn at the top. The egg is swallowed in a small pink fleece cloth, with a cloth diaper pinned at the bottom of it.Will laughs and then he realizes that people will think the did this because of his gender.

"Really?! I can't believe you did this! You know people are going to think I did something as asinine as this because I'm an omega."

"I will take some responsibility. My sister, Mischa, insisted Abigail needed a face and blanket. My aunt decided to egg her on and suggested a diaper. My sister is eleven. I am afraid I spoil her since my parents passed away."

"oh...I am sorry about your parents." Will feels an overwhelming sense of loss before he can shut it out. A tear escapes his eyes before he angrily brush it away. It is too late, Hannibal has already seen it. Will sniffs and looks out the window.

"It's okay. My parents have been dead a long time." the alpha says softly, touched at the empathy shown from the omega.

Will just nods and sniffs looking resolutely out the window. The clears his throat cursing his fucking empathy disorder. Another glaring sign he is an omega and overly sensitive one at that. Thanks genetics!

"I'll take Abigail first. I don't' have gym until after.."

"lunch." finishes alpha

"Did you get my schedule too when you got my address."

"Of course, saves time."

"You know that's suppose to be fucking confidential  right?" Will grits out

"Yes. but I know people. Please watch your language."

"The egg is too young to understand Daddy." Will looks at Hannibal as the alpha parks the car.

"I realize that Mother. I don't like it." Hannibal parks the car and turns off the engine.

"I am not your omega. You are not my alpha. I say and do what I want." Will turns on him picking up the egg.

Hannibal sighs heavy with a parent's patient. "I am aware. Please, do me the courtesy of not using vulgar language." he says looking at Will.

Will sighs and cuts his eyes out the window. "I will try. No guarantees. I'll see you at lunch."  

Hannibal stops the omega. The takes his thumb wiping away a smudge of dirt the must have gotten on the omega’s face,  when Will  hugged his dad. The omega touches his face and blushes. Hannibal explains there was a smudge there. Will is out the door with Abigail before Hannibal can move.

The omega felt electricity from the alpha's touch. Will was usually wary of touches. His guard has been down with alpha. Will  decides to say something to Hannibal  this afternoon about not touching him without permission.

* * *

 

**  
**Hannibal has arrives ten minutes early to find a table for their lunch. He has been contemplating how he is going to court William, without the omega knowing at first. He feels to gain Will's trust and eventual affection he will have to slip into the omega’s  life. Hannibal using the usually straightforward alpha line of attack, so to speak, will not work with this sensitive fierce omega. Hannibal likes a challenge. **  
**

Will enters the crowded lunch room and bristles. He usually spends lunch in the solitude of the library. If he is lucky enough to have food, he takes it outside or to the stairs. So many people and emotions wear Will down. He walks with the egg over to the table where Hannibal is sitting. All day it seems like he has been forced to socialize with every omega in the school. They have cooed and ooed and awed over the egg and the blanket. When he explains, it is the alpha not him, he has received even more awwws and looks of envy.

Sometimes he wishes he was a girl so his life might be a tad easier. Then Will realizes it is him and no matter what, life was never going to be easy. Will's face is flushed with embarrassment as he walks to the table.He feels like everyone is staring at him and this egg. He sits Abigail down in a small Dixie cup the has made into a makeshift seat for the egg. Hannibal smiles when the sees it and looks at Will.

"What? It had to sit in something not to break."

"I didn't make a comment. Here save your money, I brought lunch."

"No. I have money I can get my own." Will starts to get up. Hannibal stops him.

"Will. The food here is ghastly. I have prepared too much, please eat some. I don't want to waste it." It seems the term ’waste’ does the trick because after a pause, Will nods and sits down. Hannibal takes a mental note, to be careful how he approaches Will when he wants to provide for him. The omega is very prideful. That is fine but not with his alpha, something to work on he muses.

"It is something simple I made last night. Some jasmine rice and vegetable stir fry." Hannibal dishes out the meal giving Will the larger portion.

"How did you keep it hot?" Will asks watching the steam rise.

"Magic." smiles Hannibal

"Well… it's really good Harry Potter." Will tilts his head as he gives the alpha a sardonic look.

They eat in companionable silence for a few minutes. Alana Bloom and Jack Crawford stops by the table. Alana smiles wide and asks if they can sit with the couple. Of course Hannibal agrees. Will just keeps eating and nods his head in greeting looking at the table. Alana and Jack are in the same health class as the couple. Jack is an alpha jock but has never bothered Will. He's loud but not stupid. Alana must be the school's hospitality omega, as friendly as she has been to Will. He likes the female omega even though she can be a little too nurturing sometimes.

The trio chats as Will continues eating. He is running through his mind how much money Dad gave him. He is trying to decided what to make with his limited skill set as well as be economical. Alana touches his arm and the flinches before saying sorry. She smiles.

"How is your egg duty been?"

"Well Abigail has been fussy about where she is placed. I think she gets that from her alpha. He has to have things just so." WIll smiles at Hannibal

Alana giggles and Jack huffs a laugh.

"I am picky and I am sure my offspring are too. But she is such a pretty egg, she gets that from her omega, One has to indulge her."

Alana gives Hannibal that awww look.

Will grimaces "You had to ruin it by lying. Anyway...she is all yours Pa. I've got gym. thanks for lunch." Will gets up clearing away the remnants of  his lunch. Hannibal shakes his head in disbelief. He doesn't have to lie about Will's beauty.

"I'll pick you up after school,don't forget."

"Oh I did forget." Will stops and looks down at his toes. "I've got to get a few groceries. So don' t worry about." he shuffles from foot to foot.

Hannibal stands handing Will his messenger bag."Nonsense Will, you’ll need help with Abigail even more. See you out front."

Will sighs, nods his head and going toward the lunch room door. No use arguing with the alpha in front of everyone, he would only look foolish. The omega will slip out walking to the store. The alpha can deal with it.

Hannibal watches Will leave admiring the view. Alana clears her throat. "So?"

Hannibal sits down looking at her. "So what?"

"How's it going? I am dying of curiosity. Will is so shy." she says smiling at Hannibal.

"I think it is going well." says the smug alpha

****  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you believe neither can i..me updating like a boss..this thing is suppose to be four chapters bitches...but I may have to add another couple of chapters...
> 
> Harlan Keys is a character from the movie Adam. Such a small mention was't sure I needed to tag that.
> 
> enjoy

Hannibal waited outside for the omega for twenty minutes after school. With a huff and a guff, he exits his expense car tramping up the steps to see if he can track him down. He is informed Will left school as soon as the bell rung but nobody knows where he has gone. Hannibal growls  in frustration driving slowly through the run down area of town the omega lives. Hannibal reasons that Will and his father must shop near where they live as well as the cheapest grocery store.

Almost as lead by pure fate, Hannibal sees Will outside a Priceless Food store. He has three bags, which he has sat on the ground, he is talking with a broad African American man. Hannibal parks the car giving the duo a hard look, before calming his anger so he does not growl at the omega. Hannibal takes three deep breathes with his hand on the door. On the third exhale, Hannibal emerges.

As Hannibal stalks toward Will he scents the air. The omega is apparently speaking with a beta this calms Hannibal's ire just a moment. The man is dressed in a flannel shirt with a green hat and vest. He has jeans and workbooks on. He looks like a repairman and he is holding Abigail, their egg. Will was pointing at the egg' s face chatting with a wide smile at the man. The beta sees Hannibal. He gives the alpha a look of curiosity in his brown eyes and a wide smile.

Hannibal clears his throat. Will turns seeing the alpha. He smiles gets bigger if it is possible, his cheeks pink touch by the cold.

"Oh hello Hannibal. What are you doing here?"

" I was to drive you home.I was worried when you didn't show. I decided to make sure you were alright." He says clamping his gloved hand in front of him.

"I'm sorry you came to look. I told you had grocery shopping and.."

"I also said I would be willing to help with that." Hannibal says as he moves to the sidewalk closing in on his prey. The stands somewhat close to the omega. He knows Will can feel his irritation. His smile has faltered some.

"Well..that's so sweet. Your first tiff." Chuckles the man. He thrusts put his hand to Hannibal. "My name is Harlan Keys. I am a old family friend of Will's father."

Hannibal smiles politely as he shakes the betas hand. "I am Hannibal Lecter. I am Will's lab partner for the egg project."

Harlan smiles big. "Yea, Will was showing me Abigail." He hands the egg back to Will.

"You both have a lovely little girl." The beta laughs at Will embarrassed discomfort.

"Harlan." Whines Will.

"Oh, let an old man have a little fun." Harlan gently chides. In a stage whisper the says," He don't seem to be looming over you."

Will's eyes widen in mortification while his cheeks go from pink to crimson.

" Well.." His voice cracks. " I gotta get these home." Will says as he puts the egg in his coat pocket while grabbing up a couple bags.Hannibal smirks as he takes the bags from the omega.

Harlan laughs as he slaps his knee. " Sorry Will. Oh here don't forget your dad's basics."

He hands Will two brown paper bags that by the shape looks like liquor bottles.Will flushes even more as he picks up the last bag taking the two offered bags. He keeps his eyes on the ground. "Thanks Harlan. I'll let  Dad know,  you said hi.." He mumbles.

Harlan pats Will good naturally pats on the shoulder. He looks at Hannibal winking "nice to meet you Hannibal."

"You too Mr Keys." Hannibal nods taking the bags to the car. He opens the trunk placing the bags inside, waiting for Will to place his. The omega gets into the car as Hannibal closes the trunk. The alpha slides gracefully into the driver's seat, starting the car. He pulls his  seat belt over his shoulder as he looks at the embarrassed omega who has his belt on.

"I apologize for looming. I was unaware that I did that." He says adjusting the heater.

"It's okay. It' an alpha thing. Y'all all do it. No big deal. Sorry." Will stops and looks at Hannibal's nose. "Harlan asked about you and I said the first thing I thought."Will winced. Hannibal waits for Will to continue. "I am not all that socially savvy."

Hannibal smiles. "It's fine. I was more upset you did not wait for me like we had discussed." He pulls out of the parking lot.

" You **ordered** , we **did not** discuss. I said not to bother."

"I said I wanted to."

"I am not your omega."

"As I said, I am well aware of that but we are partners in this project. You don't seem to be a rude person on purposes. Just when you are nervous or afraid. Are you afraid of me?"

"Vain.." Will shakes his head "...absolutely not! I am not afraid of you." It was a small white lie to Hannibal as well as himself. The alpha made him nervous and fidgety. The alpha makes him feel very omegan. A very uncomfortable feeling for a boy trying to be just a boy..not a male omegan.

"Then why..?"

”Sorry Hannibal. That I didn't wait or inform you."

"Accepted but it doesn't explain why."

"Will you let the matter fucking drop if I bare my soul?"

"Yes."

Will pinches the bridge of his nose. For so long no one noticed Will Graham. His life was anonymous.It made protecting his dad's few secrects easier.Will worries his bottom lip with his teeth looking at the egg in his hands. It had become like a grounding object for him lately.

"One of the reasons is that I didn't want you to see how much or how little money I had to spend. I knew you would offer to buy more."

"Yes. I would have. Why is that bad? I thought generosity was a good trait."

Will nods his head. "It is normally but my dad is a beta from the south. More importantly the the grew up in the Appalachia region which is a culture unto itself. He would consider that offer as charity. That would have made him am very mad. It would be  like you were questioning whether he can take care of his own. He has said since I was little. **_We don't have much Will but we don't take charity and we look after our own._** "

"Ahh a lot of pride and self determination is a good thing but so is receiving help when needed."

"Yea..that works for others but not us. Another thing is..”  Will hesitates and then throws out quickly like a shot, ”I didn't want you to see Harlan giving me dad's alcohol. Harlan and dad have been friends for years. He picks up dad's booze so I don't have too. My Dad drinks sometimes too much. He deals with his loneliness and his empathy disorder by numbing it. He works hard and sacrifices for me. He always works..never been without because dad is shit faced drunk. so he lets off a little steam that way..No big deal"

Will says emphasizing the strength of the sentiment looking Hannibal in the eyes. He is daring him to saying anything bad at all about his dad. He will punch and won’t run. The omega knows the can get in a few shots before he goes down.

Hannibal pulls into a small coffee shop barely acknowledging the subtle threat from the omega. "What are doing here?" Will says

"I need some coffee and snack. I thought you might like some. The groceries will be fine. It's cold enough nothing will spoil." Will looks at the shop hesitating as he deliberates.

"Please Will. I would like to talk some more."

"Okay." Will says. They bring Abigail along. The bell tinkled as they enter the shop. It is small intimate and owned by an older couple from eastern Europe. The older  woman, smiles a welcome to the boys. They order coffee and small confections to share.

They sit at a table looking out at the parking lot. Hannibal smiles as Will seems to be enjoying the sweets. He wipes the confectioners sugar from his mouth giving the alpha a genuine smile.

"This is really good, thanks. My dad and I both have a sweet tooth."

"Is it hard living with a beta parent?" Hannibal wants to say "alcoholic" but refrains. The omega is bristly enough about the subject of his father's care.

"Do I feel less understood? No, not anymore than any other teenager." The omega smiles then takes a sip of coffee.

"I think it's good being a male omega having a beta dad. To him I am not just a male omega. He doesn't get swamped by pheromones. To my dad, I am his son. He taught me to fix engines, how to fly fish, he doesn't institute I need to find a mate, or wear more feminine clothing. If I wanted to I could, he would have to wrap his head around it, I think but.." Will shrugs.." He tells me I can do anything..get an education and go to college. When I have my more omega moments, with his empathy disorder, he understands."

"You have the same disorder." Hannibal says a statement not a question. Will looks.so into Hannibal's eyes he feels calm and acceptance; then he nods slightly.

"Explains a lot."

"Oh really? Are you over overwhelmed by social sparkly butterfly behavior." Will smirks

"No..not that your personality isn't wonderful. Just no eye contact or touch or crowds."

"You sound like a shrink."

"Well I am going to study medicine."  Hannibal smugly smile as the picks up his coffee blowing on the hot liquid before taking a couple of small sips.

Will smiles toasting his coffee. "Congrats."

"Where is your mom, if I may ask?"

"Ummm..never knew her. She and dad had a one night stand. She is an alpha. Yea..I am a real oddity coming from beta and alpha pairing. Then the alpha just gives me to dad. It would be a disgrace to my dad, had I had been raised by strangers. Her...my mother...all I know is that I have her eyes and her book smarts, as my dad says."

Will looks out the window ruminating in  his bipolar  thoughts about family. The egg project has brought that out in spades. He thinks about his dad being exhausted from work. How much the looks after his dad. What will his dad do when the leaves for college? The omega's father would have a conniption fit if he remains home. The beta's  drinking bothers him. Will's dad is not abusive. He can be a little neglectful at times but Will feels loved. His father' s health is failing from  hard work and alcohol.

"Will. Are you ready?" Hannibal says taking the opportunity to place his hand on top of Will's. The omega's hand seems delicate. Will seems as fragile as Hannibal sometimes feels in the dead of night. Hannibal can envision Will with his sister and aunt talking at the dinner table. He can see him beside the alpha lounging in the summer sun. The alpha is intrigued and more than interested now.

They return to the vehicle heading off to Will's house.

* * *

Since Will has the egg, Hannibal could insist on helping Will with the groceries. Looking around the small company house, it looks like the Grahams are poor but tidy. They maintained what they own and use everything till they can't repair it anymore.  The walls are blue. The living room had stacks of books and magazines. There is an area where a boat engine was laying with tools near by. The furniture is old and very lived in. There is piano, guitar, and a mandolin both on stands near the piano. It looks liked music paper with handwritten notes are scattered on top of the piano.

 

"Do you play?" Asks Hannibal

"Sorta..my dad is the real musician. He is really good especially with mandolin. Those instruments have been in my family for generations. Everyone on my dad's family either sings or plays. "

Hannibal can hear the pride in the omega' s voice. He longs to hear that pride when Will speaks of him. The desire burns in his chest.

"I play the harpsichord." Hannibal says

"That's very..antiquated." Will smiles winking at Hannibal. His small attempt to tease or flirt. No..He chastises himself..tease..only tease.

Hannibal removes his jacket and rolls up his sleeves. "It maybe but I know a few omega who think it's hot." He smiles looking at Will.

Will laugh and then mumbles "I am sure they do."

"What are we making for dinner?" Hannibal asks walking into the small shotgun kitchen. The few groceries were already put away. Hannibal has to resist the urge to look through the cabinets. The alpha knows the cabinets are almost barren from what he saw, as the omega put away food. Hannibal feels the alphan instinct, to stock Will's house to the brink, is clawing at his mind. He reminds himself, Will is not his to take care and provide for..not yet.

"Well..I am trying to decide between chili and beef stew."

"How about beef stew and I'll make bread. I have..and don't tell anyone this or I'll lose  my alpha card... love to cook. I have even taken classes."

"The omega crosses his arms. "I'll keep your secret if it proves true."

"Deal"

* * *

 

Will watches as Hannibal takes command of the kitchen. He helps cut vegetables. The alpha suggests spices and techniques. His powerful forearms push and pull the dough without getting anything in his clothing. How does anyone do that expect Hannibal fucking mega alpha Lecter, Will muses.

As the stew simmers and the bread rises, Will excuses himself to change. The omega closes the door locking it and standing against it sighing. He is so glad his dad is a beta.

He and his dad have not discussed dating and bringing home alphas or betas ...males or female. At least his dad couldn't smell the pheromones. Will changes into a light blue  shirt with a beach logo on it from Louisiana and jeans.

His dad will know any way. He'll smell it off Will the guilt and excitement. oh boy...he thinks. He slips on some socks and goes back out. Hannibal has set the table.

"I see you made yourself to home." Will's soft repressed southern accent comes out with the observation.

"I have. I hope I have not overstep a boundary. My Aunt would be cross with me."

Will smiles pulling out a kitchen chair and sitting down. "Why?"

"She is Japanese. I learned all my manners and good graces from her. "Hannibal says taking the bread pans, Will couldn't believe they owned any, putting them in the oven. Will blushes as he blatantly enjoys the view of the alpha bending over at the oven.

Will shifts in his seat and speaks to break the silence and possible deter Hannibal from asking about his flush. "How long have you lived with your Aunt and Uncle?"  
  
"We have lived with them since I was eleven. Mischa barely remembers our parents or the time we spent in the orphanage." The alpha face closes and goes dark. Will covers Hannibal's hand with his and squeezing it. He smiles shyly at the alpha. He breaks the contact and brings the egg to the table.

"Can't have a family dinner without Abigail. Not that we are a family or anything." Will rushes to add, ears pink this time.

"I like how your blush travels around your body." Hannibal says eyes glowing intently.

"Oh..I think the stews ready." The omega gets up taking the bowls off the table and filling them. Hannibal quietly laughs.

* * *

 

 **  
** After dinner and conversations about books and school, Hannibal takes his leave. Will thanks Hannibal for the ride and helping with dinner. The alpha contemplates all the new information about his omega the gathered tonight. In his head he cooks  meals for Will, they read books together with tangled limbs and the alpha fists those curls in a possessive wet kiss. He has to get a hold of himself before the enters the home shared by his sister. **  
**

Hannibal had called his Aunt and Uncle informing them, that he would be dining with a school friend tonight. Hannibal enters the house putting away his coat into the closet.

Mischa runs out of the study with blonde hair bouncing. She is still dressed in her school uniform. She has Hannibal's red brown eyes with a cupid bow mouth. Mischa is also an alpha like he and his Uncle Robert. His aunt is a male omega named Murasaki.

In some countries male omegas are called by the feminine and dress more feminine. Some male omegas appear androgynous, others wear traditional female clothing. His aunt prefers her kimono when she is at home.

Mischa is long and lean like her brother but very unreserved. She hugs Hannibal knocking the wind out of him.

"Well?" she says as she pulls back.

"Well what?" the says cocking an eyebrow.

The female alpha hits him in the shoulder as Hannibal acts like it hurt.

"Mischa! Stopping hitting your brother. Hannibal please come in here." his aunt Murasaki calls

"How does she know?! She can't see me." says Mischa as she walks toward the study.

As the duo enters to find his aunt holding a book in her hands relaxing on the couch. His uncle is reading the paper by the fireplace.

"You should know by now your Aunt is omnipotent." their uncle says not taking his eyes off his paper.

"yea." Mischa petulantly says throwing herself on to the couch beside her aunt. His aunt runs her slender delicate hands through her curls. She smiles up at Hannibal. Hannibal takes a chair across from the his aunt and sister.

"So we missed you. How was your dinner?" his aunt Murasaki says as she places her book on the coffee table. Mischa curls up closer as to her hair now that she has the full attention of her aunt's ministrations.

"It was good, we made beef stew and I baked some bread." the alpha smiles fondly at the memory.

"Did you get to meet her father?"

"Aunt they call male omegas he in America" says Mischa

"Mischa. That was rude." admonishes Hannibal

"I wasn't being mean I was trying to help. geez. Sorry Aunt." Mischa glares at her brother pouting

"That's fine dear. I was not offended. Go on Hannibal. His scent is lovely by the way. " Murasaki smiles.

"Almost as nice as yours" flirts her husband.

"Robert.not in front of the children."

Robert chuckles continuing to read. Hannibal waits for the bantering to end before the speaks.

"No I did not. He has been working over time apparently. I did find out his father is beta and his mother an alpha but she has abandon them."

His aunt stops carding Mischa's hair and looks at Hannibal. "Abandoned?!" Hannibal can see the omega protectiveness come out. He feels a warmth of affection bloom in his chest for aunt even more.

"Yes I am afraid so. His father works hard but their cupboards are almost bare."

"Did you provide for him." his aunt has gone backing to playing with Mischa's hair.

"No I wasn't allowed to. I was informed Will's father would take it as a slight against his pride. I would fall in ill favor with them both."

"Well I can understand that feeling. You will bring him over for dinner Sunday, yes. Tell him I insist. I want to meet this omega that you have deemed worthy to court." she stops and gently pushes Misch to sit.

"He is very shy Aunt."

"I am not going to interrogate him and neither are you young lady." says His aunt as she hugs a giggling Mischa. Hannibal smiles as he looks forward to Sunday.

 

 

**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

For the rest of the week, days passed uneventfully. Will rode with Hannibal to and from school. On the days Will's father was up, he would stand at the door looking sharply at the young alpha.Hannibal remarked that Will's father didn't seem to like the alpha.He inquired if it was a due to his mother's absence. Will explains to Hannibal that he and his dad have  had some intense confrontations with alphas before. Further inquiry led to Will changing the subject to the report Price was having them write. Hannibal took the hint dropping the subject but he would revisit it again.

* * *

 Hannibal  and Will dines the rest of the week in the cafeteria. The alpha always making too much, so he needs to share his creations with his omega. He immerses himself in basking in the  pride of providing for his omega. The alpha  serves Will steak, potatoes, homemade pasta and sauce, always ending the meal with a delicate desert. On thursday, WIll brings benguet's that he made that morning for his father. Hannibal absorbs a  little more about the omega's past living in New Orleans. Hannibal brings in spurgos, a type of  Lithuanian donut. It is nice to exchange culture nuances with someone that is interested. Since Hannibal, has lived in America for several years, the idea of sharing his culture has been negated for immersing himself here. Will, with his ever inquisitive mind, is always eager to learn something new. This eagerness taps well into his alphen pride.

 

During lunch period, Alana and Jack have joined them quietly everyday. Alana makes conversation with the quiet omega, that she has dutifully tried to draw out his shell. Hannibal has asked Alana, in passing if she would help him find out more information because he wants to court Will. Alana being the hopeless romantic omega is giddy with the exciting secret. She was all too willing to help. Other couples began to slowly stop by and join the conversation. Beverly Katz and Franklin Froideveaux, a beta couple joins them on Wednesday. Will really likes Beverly she is funny and has a sharp wit.Will can't decide if he feels more sorry for her dealing with Franklin's snivelling ways or that Franklin so desperately wants Hannibal's attention. The alpha is polite and restrained in his remarks to the beta. Will can discern Hannibal's urge to bitch slap him. Franklin insisted on touching Hannibal which makes the alpha growl with annoyance,

 

The alpha has pulled Will's chair closer, spawning the omega to be uncomfortable from the extra close proximity. When he realizes he is a buffer for Hannibal and the beta, Will goes out of his way to sit closer to the alpha and even casually touch him. The subtlety is lost on Franklin but not on the alpha.

 

"You need to stop that?" Beverly mentions when Will has left the table on Friday.

Hannibal looks perplexed a the female beta.

Beverly smiles, "You preen when Will touches you. Ask him out and get a room already."she chuckles teasing.

"I don't!" blusters the alpha

"Oh yeah you do man. Sorry...you look you are going to crow." Jack and Beverly fist bump.

Hannibal looks at Alana, The omega shrugs her shoulders and smiles nodding her head in agreement.

 

"Et tu, Alana." Hannibal says as his eyes cast around for the omega. He tries to control his expression when he sees the omega return and takes his seat. Will feels everyone staring at him. He looks at the faces at the table. "What?"  Hannibal quickly assures the omega everthing is fine.

* * *

 Will and Hannibal meet before each has to change for gym. Except on friday, when Hannibal is late. Will has changed into his school  gym uniform, cranberry t shirt and navy gym shorts. He is anxiously waiting for Hannibal with the egg, biting his lip. Hannibal takes his time coming down the hall to the gym doors. He has one of his pleased micro smiles as he approaches. He is drinking in all the expanse of milky skin, usually hidden underneath all the winter clothing, he has never seen. Hannibal studies Will's shapely legs and has that fantasy of Will in garters, hose and panties.

 

Hannibal shakes himself as he faces an annoyed omega before him.

 

"Sorry I was detained."

"It looks like you were taking your sweet time to me. Here is Abigail," Will hands the egg to Hannibal noticing the alpha's eyes roaming over his form below his neck.

The clears his throat "My eyes are up here Romeo.” Will points to his eyes.

Hannibal looks up with feign innocence."I know that but you hardly look me in the eyes."

Will crosses his arms."Point taken but stop watching my ass."  he says as he points his finger at Hannibal. Then turns on his heel when he hears his gym teacher call him, he walks back quickly. Hannibal swears the omega is swinging his hips more, so the alpha will watch his ass. He smirks not moving until Will is obscured by the crowd of omegas.

 

Friday after school, Hannibal stops by the small coffee shop,so they can plan out the weekend egg care. Will takes a seat while the alpha orders. He finds Hannibal is much more agreeable, when he has accomplished some his ”alpha duty” as Hannibal calls it.

Will feels a twinge of sadness that the project is ending. He has reluctantly enjoyed getting to know the others in his class as well hanging out with the alpha. The omega knows Hannibal has a darkness lurking within that churns underneath his mask, ever so often revealing itself. He knows he can understand Hannibal. What he can't fathom why he wants to bother.

His dad and he had the dating discussion. Betas tended to date more often, than their alphas/omega counterparts . Alpha/omegas seem to head into courtship too quickly, as well as marriage, according to his father. Will needs to keep his eyes on the prize and not get distracted, the beta affirms. Bill says he understand  Will may want to date and need social interaction. Will just needs to be smart and just date. Nothing permanent. Nothing to get in the way of college.

Bill, also, wants Will to date betas. He doesn't trust alphas considering their past trouble  with the group. Hannibal seems like a nice alpha but he has intentions not suited to Will's future, states Will’s father. Will knows Hannibal would want to court and not date. Hannibal is an alpha raised in  traditional atmosphere. Will thinks he may be a little bit progressive in his thinking but not much. Will has no illusions that Hannibal wants anything but an omega that would stay home and take care of the pups.

It makes the omega wonder why Hannibal isn't more interested in Alana. Usually, not always, females omega were more willing or even prefer traditional homes. Hannibal is an enigma sometimes.

"What are you thinking about?" asks the alpha setting down their refreshments.

"Oh just thinking about the end of the assignment. Wondering what is next." Will says taking his coffee playing with the cup.

"For us?" Hannibal causally asks as he moves the tray to another table.

"No.. class."

"Would you like to talk about us?"

"I really would prefer to talk about our schedule this weekend actually.”

"Fine if you wish." Hannibal's head tilts to the side eyes narrowing. Will seems sad for some reason. Is he upset about the assignment ending. Does he desire more?

"What job do you do on Saturday day Will?" He asks, instead of asking if he can court Will.

"Oh  I work at the animal shelter and I also walk a few dogs. I used to work three days a week but going to the academy requires more focus."

"What time is your day over? "

"I usually finish by four."

"Okay. I was wondering if we could do the whole domestic experience?" the alpha is uncharastically fidgety

"What do you mean?"

"I have arranged sitter for Abigail. I thought we could have dinner or go to a movie?"

"How is this assignment related?"

"We can write about how it felt to leave the egg in someone else's care."

Will looks skeptical. "Can I think about this?"

"Yes but you need decide before we leave here.

”Okay. How about Sunday?"

**  
  
**

" What time is mass over?"

"Well, Dad has to work so I usually stay home and sleep in."

"How about I pick you up around twelve. We can write the report that afternoon. My aunt has requested your presence at dinner. She is insisting. I am not sure she will take no as an answer."

Will looks at the ceiling cursing his life. There is nothing worse  than the dreaded family dinner. On the bright side, a bad impression which Will is sure to make will end courtship in its tracks. "Fuck!" He hisses out

"It's not that kind of dinner."

"Did you make a snarky joke?"

Hannibal smiles "Yes."

Will laughs. "Fine.dinner Sunday and activity Saturday. If you take it Saturday, then I'll keep Sunday night and we will turn it in Monday. "

 **  
** "I am still taking you to school Monday."

* * *

Will sees his dad briefly before picking up the dogs he walks. He then heads to the animal shelter. He tells his father about his and Hannibal doing an activity that evening. His dad is off tonight. When Will returns home his father had been steadily drinking all day. Will plans on meeting Hannibal on the porch when he comes to pick him up. Will makes dinner. His father and he  have a relatively quiet dinner.

Before Will can hop in the shower, his dad takes a forty five minute one. Then Will has to wait twenty minutes for the water to reheat. Will had just made it out of the shower and into his room, when Hannibal arrives. Will grumbles and prays under his breath.He knows his dad did this on purpose. He wanted to meet and evaluate Hannibal. Will hopes he wasn't so intoxicated that he  slurs his words embarrassing them both.

Will pulls out a dark blue button up and some nice gray slacks. He decides he wears a tie enough through the week. The omega puts on a vest and nice jacket that match his pants. He gelled and styled his hair a little. He shaves and already regrets his decision when he feels the chill from the air on his face. Will grabs his watch and sees the small blue velvet box. He slowly strokes the box lid then picks it up. He hesitates then opens the box, to see one carat diamond studs in them.

The omega brushes his fingertips over them wondering if his ears have closed. It has been at least two years since he had worn them. They are the nicest accessory he owns. Will senses Hannibal will like how he looks in them but will hate where ....or from whom they are from. Fuck it! He might was well wear them. He'll never see Hannibal after Sunday. Once his dad has one of his talks with Hannibal. Will groans and puts them in.

* * *

 Will's father greets Hannibal with a firm handshake and look in the eye. The alpha can tell the beta is no stranger to posturing. He explains Will has run a bit behind schedule. The omega will out in few. He offers Hannibal something to drink. The alpha accepts and notices a gun leaned against the  wall  near Will’s dad easy chair. Hannibal raises his eyebrows. This should be riveting he thinks.

"Thank you sir." Hannibal  says standing taking the drink and waiting for the beta to sit before he does. Hannibal can smell the alcohol on the man even though he has showered and brushed his teeth.

"I am not going to beat around bush with small talk .I think you would appreciate it."

"I do sir."

"You seem like a nice well mannered young man. But I don't trust alphas at all. Especially with my boy Will. Him being an omega and all, makes these conversations strange to me."

Hannibal's nods listening earnestly.

"Will and I, especially Wil,l has some bad dealings with alphas. So  I have taught him how to take care himself. Generally he does pretty well. But I want to bring this point home..." Bill points to the shotgun. "If you do anything to hurt my son. Physically or sexually, I will shoot you in the face and dispose of your body. Where  your family will have to a have empty casket memorial service because you will never be found. I ain't afraid of jail either.Do I make myself clear, alpha."

"Absolutely sir."

"Now emotional wounds,I can't much be done about it. Will is sensitive. I will tell you, he has a bright future and I would hate that opportunity pass him by. I do appreciate how kind you have been to him."

"I will treat Will with utmost respect and reverence, Mr Graham."

"Be sure that you do."

Just then the omega in question comes out of his room. Hannibal notices how well Will is dressed. He also notices his ears have diamond studs in them. He smiles his approval.Will's father is studying his son’s appearance. As he studies, his eyes narrow on the studs. Will holds his breath looking at his dad.

"Is that the shotgun?" Will asks knowing the answer. He grimaces at it.

His dad smiles and nods.

Hannibal watches the exchange with rapt attention.

"Hannibal and I had a nice talk. I'll  be in bed when you get home, early work day tomorrow.”Will nods his head moving slightly toward the door.

"Been awhile since I seen you wear those. A present from Matthew weren't they?" Bill's eyebrow cocks and a small smile on his lips. Will sighs.

"Yes dad they were a birthday present from four years ago. Have a good night.love you."

"You two have a nice time tonight. Love you to son."

Hannibal opens the  front door and then the car door for Will.

Will and he are on their way before Will asks about their destination. Hannibal explains he thought Will would like a small community movie theater that’s showing an  Alfred Hitchcock movie Spellbound. The theatre serves dinner along with the  movie. Will smiles sounds fun the says. The was sure Hannibal had planned on taking them to the theater for a play. Will wonders if this is a suggestion from Beverly or Alana.

The couple gets their tickets then finds a table. They stare  over the menu ordering pizza with an  appetizer. They have a few minutes of small talk while Hannibal enjoys gazing at Will in the subtle lightening. The diamond earrings winking at him when Will moves his head.

"So who's Matthew?" Hannibal ask

Will laughs. "I give you this you lasted longer than I gave you credit for. My dad is such a son of a bitch sometimes though. He did that on purpose to see what you are made of….A test.." He tsks in irritation. Before the speaks again. "I really have no desire to talk about him or that period of time. He was a friend. Someone who was there for me during a rough time...whether that was for better or worse, I can’t say. My dad hates him with every breath in his body. He actually shot him."  Will says looking at Hannibal through his lashes.

Hannibal has a shocked look on his face. "Is he no more?"

Will laughs, "No he lives. Dad shot him with rock salt and then when he felt that didn't have the result he wanted, he shot him with buckshot.Thank God Matthew can run fast." Will giggles. He looks at Hannibal smiling.

"Did my Dad threaten you?"

"Yes. He did. I thought it was warning...a threat..I did not know it was.." Hannibal moves his hands trying to grasp the precise word. As the flounders Will finds the alpha endearing. He has never seen Hannibal flustered. He likes seeing the alpha has a vulnerable side.

"A promise. Oh yeah..we Graham's keep our promises."

Hannibal takes Will's hand looking at the omega the eyes, "so do we Lecters."

  
The food arrives and the start of the movie brings the conversation to an end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff in sues....drowning in fluff...rainbows..unicorns.... dances around with glitter falling from the sky.  
> Yes i have done fluffy pieces...
> 
> yes i looked stuff up...it is a 50/5o chance it will be correct. don't think..just believe
> 
> enjoy

The next morning while cocooned in his warm blankets, Will thinks about the class assignment date night. Hannibal had driven Will right after the movie. He requested to be dropped off instead of Hannibal walking to the door. The omega used the excuse of not wanting to wake his dad up. the alpha nods his understanding. Before Will gets out of the open car door, he impulsively gives Hannibal a kiss on the cheek. He takes the stairs in a  leap and unlocks the door. He closes the door softly, his back to the door as the pants from adrenaline in the dark. After a heartbeat he hears Hannibal's car leave. Will slides down the door sitting on the floor. He can't believe the did that. Will wonders what Hannibal thought but knows Sunday he won't have the courage to ask.

* * *

 

Hannibal sits utterly surprised from the omega's chaste kiss on the cheek. He wanted to kiss Will but when the omega asked to be dropped off, Hannibal reasoned the omega either did not want to be  kissed. Will being the unpredictable creature, he is  nervously kissed him on the cheek. Hannibal smiles as the replays the moment over and over in his mind as the drove home.

* * *

Sunday morning for Hannibal meant  tidying his already  tidy room. He looked over the menu for dinner and double checks the ingredients. Hannibal planned the menu, as well as made the dessert. The staff would have to cook the meal. The alpha is nervous but if he desires to spend the time cooking, Will and he couldn't write the report. Hannibal dresses and informs his family the is going to get Will, when the stops at the front door walking back to the living room.

"By the way, I have yet to discuss courting with Will. Please do not bring it up." the alpha looks at his sister.

"I hadn't planned to ask." Mischa says looking at Hannibal. Hannibal  bores into her with eyes. She sighs rolls her eyes.

"Ok..OK I won't." she relents

"Thank you" says her brother as the nodes and then leaves the room. Mischa hears her brother shut the front door.

"Sheesh there is no trust in this house." she mumbles returning to her book.

* * *

 

**  
** Hannibal pulls up to the alpha’s home. Will takes in the grandeur of the two story home. All the homes in the neighborhood are amazing. **  
**

Will mumbles "We are not in Kansas anymore Toto."

"What was that?" asks Hannibal looking at Will. He has his keys in his hands.

"Oh just a quote from the **Wizard of Oz**." Will says. He sees the alpha looked perplexed." It's a movie. Have you not seen it?"

Hannibal shakes his head."Your lack of pop culture knowledge is shocking. I guess we'll have to change that." Will says laughing.

"I guess **we** will." smirks Hannibal

As they walk to the door Hannibal says," Before we enter, I must warn you that my sister is home. She is very nice but also very friendly as well as gregarious at times. I won't let her overwhelm you but prepare yourself. I feel sure she is waiting at the door."

Will swallows, "Thanks for the warning."

Hannibal open the door for Will.  As he predicted there stands a small female cherub version of himself. Mischa is dressed in jeans and a soft pink cashmere sweater with a beaming smile. Hannibal is of course dress in slacks and a casual shirt because the alpha only had one pair of jeans. A pair still new with the ags hidden in the back of the closet. Will's eyes roam the foyer. As he feels Hannibal's hands go to his shoulders. Will jumps and Mischa giggles. Hannibal gives Mischa a stern look.

"Sorry, I was going to remove your coat from you. This is my sister Mischa." says Hannibal as the removes Will's coat hanging it in the closet with his own.

Will smiles and looks at Mischa  giving her a small wave. "Is she the one you warned me about?" he teases.

Mischa walks forward and puts her hands on his her hips pouting. "Warned? Hannibal. really?" she says.

Hannibal laughs admiring Will's tactic to get the brunt of Mischa's attention off the omega. It doesn't last long as Mischa steps up to Will and throws her arms around his middle. The omega stands shocked for a moment before swiftly returning the hug.

"Did I mention she is very affection?" Hannibal says smiling at the omega who was trying to be affectionate with a total stranger.

"I'm a hugger!" croons Mischa smiling into the omega's torso enjoying the sweetness of his scent.

"You are definitely that. Let William go, Mischa or he may never return." Will sees an older male omega dressed in black slacks a white t shirt and white cardigan. He wears pearls around his neck and in his ears. His hair is graying pulled into a neat bun with brown eyes. He's a lovely Asian omega. Will stares. He doesn't mean to but Will rarely meets male omegas, even those do not dress in feminine attire.

Mischa reluctantly lets Will go. Will feels a flush when the realizes he's been staring and glances away his eyes trying to find a fixed focal point. He hears Hannibal clear his throat.

"Will, this is my Aunt Murasaki."

"Please to meet you mam" Will says looking at the older omega's shoes."

"Please to meet you as well Will but please call me Murasaki." smiles Hannibal's aunt as she steps forward placing an arm around Mischa. Will smells her scent. She  smells like green tea, cherry blossoms and confectioners sugar. Will relaxes. Omegas scents  relaxes  all sexes into a sense of peace.

"William, you will  meet Hannibal's uncle at dinner tonight. Hannibal why don't you and Will go write your report. I'll bring you some refreshment."

"oh! I gotta go get Abigail!" says Mischa as she  bounds away.

"You are the worst egg sitter. I shouldn't' even pay you." Hannibal loudly says as he places a hand on the small of Will's back gently pushing him toward the stairs.

"You know you will and you love me. Abigail likes a her aunt." yells Mischa from a room down the hall.

Will and Hannibal ascends the stairs to Hannibal's room. Will follows Hannibal to a room down the hall. The alpha waits for the omega to enter first. Will looks around the very alpha room. It is tidy with a few sketches framed hung on the walls. A desk with laptop and various office supplies sits by two large windows.There is a small table with two chairs and white tablecloth draped over the small table.

MIscha loudly comes down the hall, Will hears her before the sees her. Hannibal says."Don't run! You might drop her."

Mischa enters the room out of breath."I am not as clumsy as some people. Here Will." Will puts down his messenger bag taking the egg from Mischa. The sister lingers ad Hannibal looks annoyed.

"Mischa we have work . Thank you but get out."

"Oh fine." Mischa huffs and sticks her tongue out at her brother as she leaves. Will is laughing quietly at the exchange.

"The joy of siblings, eh?"

"Yes. a joy." sighs Hannibal.

Will place Abigail on the desk as Murasaki enters the room with a tray. On the tray is a stoneware tea pot with two small cups without handles. There are several small strawberry rice cakes, along with cloth napkins. She places it on the table. Will walks over looking a the tray.

"  Is that _ichcigo mochi_?" the asks stumbling over the Japanese word.

Murasaki looks at Will and smiles. "Very good, Will. It is just that. Do you know Japanese cuisine."

Will shakes his head, "Not really. I did a report on the Japanese tea ceremony for a class. I have a bit of a sweet tooth and I really got into the sweets part."

"I have a one too. I think it maybe a universal omega trait.I have never met an omega who didn't." Murasaki says looking at Will.

"Have you met many male omegas?" Will ask the question burning in his chest. He should have waited he tells himself but curiosity gets the better of him every time.

"Not as many as I would like. When I was Japan I knew a lot more of us. It can be lonely when you are the only one. We are different which makes us special. I see Hannibal is getting impatient for you to continue your class work. We can speak more at dinner." the older omega looks at her nephew smiling seeing his impatiens. Rarely does anything or anyone gets the better  of him.

"oh sorry. I didn't mean to be nosy." Will apologizes looking at the tray.

Murasaki puts a hand lightly on Will's shoulder, "Nothing to be sorry for, you are just curious. Never be afraid to ask a question, William." she squeezes his shoulder then leaves the room.

Hannibal smiles as the walks over to the table and begins to pour the tea.

* * *

 

Several hours pass as Will and Hannibal work on their report. The report normally would have taken an hour at most but the teens found themselves chatting about other things. There is a small knock on the door frame. They look at the door seeing Murasaki. **  
**

"Hannibal we are dressing for dinner tonight.” she says. Hannibal's aunt is wearing a beautiful kimon that has a black background with a patterns of cranes and bright colored flowers with accents of gold. The belt is a pale peach color with a pattern of fans and cranes as well. I is stunning outfit.

Will feels instant panic as he looks down at his jeans and yellow graphic shirt. Shit! He has nothing to wear. Hannibal didn't say anything about this. Will looks at Hannibal who looks equally surprise. He looks over at Will like he wants to say something.

"Will, may I steal you away for a moment as Hannibal gets dress?" asks the older omega.

Will nods looking at Hannibal before following the other omega. He looks back at the alpha as the goes out the door.She leads him into a room dedicated to the omega's wardrobe. Will has never seen anything like it. There are rows for modern clothing from tops to dresses to shoes. There are shelves with boxes upon boxes; some of the boxes are open on a bench where Will sees an array of colors from rich and dark to bright and cheery.

Murasaki stops and smiles watching Will's face as his eyes widen in awe and excitement.

"Has Hannibal told you anything about me?" Will looks at Murasaki shaking her head.

"Before I married, I was geisha." She smiles big as Will smiles waiting for her to continue.” I started when I was nine years old. I was very successful because of my skills of conversations,keeping secrets, dance and singing. Robert was a client before I  retired  when we married. One of the prized possession is all geisha's is the different kimonos  we wear. They set moods or represent seasons they are very expensive and treasured. If a geisha's home catches fire she will try to save her collection. It can take a lifetime to acquire. When I retired I brought them with me. I find I prefer them to other clothing." she says with a fond smile.

Will walks over to an open box.His fingertips brushes over the cold and luscious silk. "Is that where you knew all the male omegas."

"Yes, being a geisha is a common profession among Japanese male omegas."

"These are stunning..beautiful...exquisite. I really don't have words to express what I see."

Will says going to another box and lifting the tissue paper to see the fabric underneath. Hannibal's aunt moves over to where Will is admiring the content of the box. She gently takes Will's hand holding it. Will looks into her eyes. He sees pride, peace, and warmth that calms inside himself. She leads him to a lone bench that has a midnight blue fabric with white stylized snowflakes. The belt is white with snowflake pattern embroidery into it with white thread.

"Now. You may wear something from Hannibal's clothes for dinner or you can wear this kimono, I picked for you. I think it will look wonderful on you. All sexes from alpha to omega, male and female where kimono in Japan. I wanted to give you chance to experience a more omega dress then your usual beta dress.If you want to wear something else, my feelings will not be hurt. If you want to try something different, where there is no judgment, here is an opportunity."

Will swallows looking at the beautiful fabric. A conflict inside based on desire and instinct to wear the beautiful dress and his beta upbringing that he was a male.

"My dad wouldn't be angry if I wore more feminine clothing." he defends

"I am sure my dear but he doesn't' encourage it either, does he?"

Will gives a small smile, "No he doesn't it. I'll wear the kimono. but I am afraid I'll spill something on it."  
  


"If you do, remember a good dry cleaner is a wonderful thing to have, which I do or I have many many more. One damaged kimono will not affect me in the slightest."

Will looks at her skeptically but nods.The older omega smiles.

"Now then, I will help you put it on. Put your clothes there while I get everything together.”

* * *

 

 

Hannibal goes downstairs to the dining room. He has dressed in a dinner jacket and tie. He wonders what his aunt and Will are discussing. Moments later his uncle and sister came in, they stand behind their chairs waiting for the other two of their party. Finally, what seems like decades to Hannibal, his aunt and Will appear. Hannibal's breath hitches for a moment and smile makes its way onto his face, when he sees Will in the kimono. The blue bringing out his eyes, his cheeks pink from embarrassment and his hair neatly styled. The alpha feels pride burrow into his gut. Mischa is the first to speak.

"OH Will...you're gorgeous in that I mean handsome!" she squeals clapping her hands in excitement.

"I believe the other word choice is more fitting" says Hannibal quietly. Will looks at Hannibal through his lashes beaming.

His uncle looks between the two teenagers before the speaks. "You look very nice Will. I am Hannibal's uncle, Count Robert,but please call me Robert."

Will looks at Murasaki as he bows like Murasaki instructed him.Murasaki looks like a proud mother hen. She directs Will to sit by Hannibal as she takes her seat.Will loves the feeling of the kimono. The firm wrapping of the fabric soothe his nerves subconsciously tapping in the omega instincts of being held tightly.He smiles the whole meal. He is aware of the looks Hannibal gives him. As the course come out and everyone enjoys the meal small chit chat takes place.

Robert turns his attentions to Will. "Will what are your plans for the future?"

Will wipes mouth before speaking. "I plan to go to college."

"What profession are you going to study?"

"Well I plan on study criminal justice, then I want to join the police force and work my wait up to homicide detective and finally from there join the FBI as a profiler." Will feels himself bursting with excitement. He has done his research while  working  his way to his dream job.

Hannibal stops in mid bite as he listens to Will's long term plans.Roberts eyebrows raise and as he hums around his food. He takes a drink before he replies" Very ambitious. It seems you've done your research."

Hannibal looks at Will. "Isn't that job dangerous? There is not many omegas in the field. Don't you want a family."

Will takes a drink scanning the table. Everyone is waiting on his answers.He feels like he is under scrutiny. So he straightens his back and looks at Hannibal to give answer.

"It is a dangerous field and there is few omegas in it. But more are entering the field and not just as office workers. I do want a family someday but I am more than my biology. I have dreams and goals like any alpha and beta. Not just what society thinks it can tell me." his voice hardness a small amount.

"Having a family is not dictated by society but you have to take your pups into consideration." Hannibal says setting his fork down. Murasaki shifts in her seat and Robert puts a hand on her hand. He shakes his head by inferring not to interfere. She grimaces but nodes. Mischa is glued to the conversation, as though she is watching her favorite TV drama.

Will's eyes narrow as he says, "That's why their is a spouse to help. Alphas can have a dangerous job and a family. Why must an omega be any different."

"Because we  are built for danger. We protect." he says turning fully toward Will pushing out pheromones to submit.

Will calmly puts down his fork and knife. He takes in a calming breath. "Omegas are stronger than we are given credit. Because I am a male omega my body is stronger than a female. My empathy will help profile killers because I can see their point of view. I will not have my future dicated by insecure alphas because I can do their job and raise pups too."

Before the argument escalate anymore, Hannibal's aunt interrupts."Hannibal, come with me to get the dessert you made.now"

Hannibal gets up and leaves with the omega. Will closes his eyes and wills himself to calm down.

"You will have to excuse my nephew he can be a bit over zealous on his views. You are right. I think we would be safer knowing you are out there on our side." Robert smiles.

Will nods his head with a restrained smile.

 

"Hannibal, do you think that it is wise to throw out pheromones and argue with the omega you want to court?" asks Murasaki as she pulls the tray of desserts out of the refrigerator.

Hannibal bristles,"It's too dangerous of a profession for Will."

"But you haven't even staring courting yet. You can't dominate someone who doesn't want to submit to you. You will always lose in the end."

"His mental health will suffer."

"yes you are probably correct but Will has been raised in a beta home.He doesn't feel he has limits which is good on one hand, he is smart and ambitious. He would be an excellent teacher. But he will have to find out on his own how much the can take. All you could do or should do, is be  supportive. Worry about the future after you and Will have been courting for a while."

The omega gets the deserts ready as her nephew thinks about what she has said.

"He is fierce is he not?" Hannibal says looking down at his reflection in his polished shoes.

His Aunt smiles "Yes and beautiful. He would be a good mate. You both compliment each other and Will will not blindly follow your whims. Which is very good for you. Now lets take these in here."

* * *

 

Hannibal picks up the tray taking it into the dining room. MIscha, Will and Robert are laughing in the dining room. The laughter dies down as Hannibal enters the room with the desert. He places one at each seat. Murasaki asks what they are laughing about and Robert tells he is sharing some of his misadventures as a youth.

"Hannibal made the dessert." Mischa chimes in.

Everyone hums their approval. Will is painstaking not looking at Hannibal. Hannibal breaks the silence first.

"Aunt, Will and his father are musicians."

"Really? What instruments."

Will blushes, "We are amateurs really but my dad plays mandolin and piano. I dabble with the piano and guitar. The instruments have been in my family generations."

"Do you sing?"  
  


"I attempt to but I think my dad is better. We've been working on a song together."

"Oh can we hear it?" asks Mischa

"Sure."Will looks absently trying decide how he can gracefully pick up Abigail and go home without the arrogant alpha taking him. Of course he may be over reacting because he disagreed with him. Will knows he traditional alpha in an aristocratic family at that. The did seem concerned. Whatever….he does not want to deal with tonight.

"Will." Will hears Hannibal. Will sees the rest of the table looking at him. He looks around and back at Hannibal.

"Sorry. I must have zoned out for a minute. Yes?"

"Mischa asked if you would sing your song tonight."

"Oh sorry Mischa I don't have my guitar with me."

"Oh we have one." says Mischa with a smile.

"Oh how..convenient...You might be disappointed. My dad is much better." Will says looking at the collar of MIscha 's dress.

"I am sure you will be great." says the alpha's aunt.

"well okay." Will smiles trying to look relaxed and happy but feeling anything but that. His stupid mind. Not paying attention..he could have lied says it wasn't right. Fuck..the berates himself. Nothing to do about  now.

After dessert Hannibal leads Will to the music room. Will sees the harpsichord. Misch retrieves the Gibson guitar for Will. The omega looks around the room for the best location to not look at anyone directly. Hannibal watching Will take  tiny graceful steps as the looks around with vulnerability on his face. It pulls on him making him wanting to go and reassure the omega.

Will chooses the an ottoman where the can face the doorway as the others sit in a chair and love seat. Hannibal sits on the bench at the harpsichord, so the can discreetly watch the expression on the omega.

 

"Which part did you write Will?" asks Mischa

"Well I took the song my dad had been working on forever and then I added my own lyrics. Then we worked on the chords together."

Will strums the chords tentatively on the instrument. The then adjusts some tension on the guitar.

The omega sighs, "Okay remember my dad is a better musician and singer than I am okay."

Will focuses on his hands and fingers as the starts playing. He knows the lyrics backwards and forwards but he feels the pressure to perform perfect. He doesn't' get a feeling of mockery or the expectation of failure. Will feels  gentle push of pheromones from three alphas to calm him. The wants to laugh for the heady rush. Will feels drunk on pheromones like he has a good buzz.

Then he pushes out the first lyric and then the rest follows.

 

_Please don't see_

_Just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies_

_Please see me_

_Reaching out for someone I can't see_

Will feels a little braver and lets his voice raise above a whisper as he continues. These next lyrics are from his father. Will always feels his dad's pain. He tries not to let his voice waver.

_Take my hand, let's see where we wake up tomorrow_

_Best laid plans sometimes are just a one night stand_

_I'll be damned, Cupid's demanding back his arrow_

_So let's get drunk on our tears_

__

_And God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young_

_It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run_

_Searching for meaning_

_But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?_

These are his answer to his dad about his feelings about his mom and loss.

 

_Who are we?_

_Just a speck of dust within the galaxy?_

_Woe is me_

_If we're not careful turns into reality_

_But don't you dare let our best memories bring you sorrow_

_Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deer_

_Turn the page, maybe we'll find a brand new ending_

_Where we're dancing in our tears_

_And God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young_

_It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run_

_Searching for meaning_

_But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?_

Will closes his eyes as the lets the music carry him to the stars. That's what his dad calls it when the music sweeps you away. You just close your eyes and move with the current of melody.

_And I thought I saw you out there crying_

_And I thought I heard you call my name_

_And I thought I heard you out there crying_

_Just the same_

_And God, give us the reason youth is wasted on the young_

_It's hunting season and this lamb is on the run_

_Searching for meaning_

_But are we all lost stars trying to light ... light up the dark?_

_And I thought I saw you out there crying_

_And I thought I heard you call my name_

_And I thought I heard you out there crying_

_But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?_

_Are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?_

Will stops playing and the room is quiet  until it isn't. Suddenly there is an echo of applause. Mischa looks like she is going to cry. Will looks at Hannibal who seems to be bursting with happiness and something akin to pride. Will smiles as he gets up and takes a bow.

* * *

 

Will looks at the clock in Hannibal's car it says it's nearly midnight. Will blows out some air as he thinks about  their long day ahead on Monday. Abigail is snuggled in placed in the cup holder. The car is silent since the couple has climbed in for the ride back to Will's. The omega is in his own clothes now but he misses the tight  comfort of the silk. Hannibal looks over t Will who is watching the street lights streak by. The alph knows he will have to make the first move to apologize for the heated conversation at the dinner table. He wishes the omega would pursue music or education as a career instead of criminals.

He supposes it is a natural progression for Will considering his personality. Always looking for justice for the oppressed. Hannibal wants to take care of the world. The omega will need someone to look after him.

The couple pulls up to Will's house and sit awkwardly for a moment. Will undoes his belt and Hannibal decides he needs to speak before he loses the moment.

"Will, may I say something?"

"Yeah sure."

"I want to apologize to how I reacted when you disclosed your intentions for a profession."

Will crosses his arms as the looks at Hannibal closely. He feels genuine contrition  as well as his nervousness at the attempt of apology. Something the alpha does not do too often."

"I shouldn't have overreacted. All alphas feel that way about omegas in the field. I have heard that argument before.I guess I just expected you to be different."

"I am different. I am not concerned about you as an omega in the field. You are more than capable. I am worried because it is you. I care about what  happens to you."

”You really care” Will says

Hannibal nods. Will shifts nervously in his seat as he looks out the windshield. "I am not sure what to say to that."

"You don't have to say anything. Or you could say you would considering letting me court you." Hannibal feels the tenses in his neck seems to clench.

"Court..? Wow...how about we date for awhile?"

"Date?"

"Yes… till we decide if we want to be exclusive and serious." Will grimaces and cocks an eyebrow a Hannibal. He feels sure the alpha will reject the idea but he can ask any way.

Hannibal grips the steering wheel looking out at the Graham's house.He debates with himself. The alpha in him says absolutely not, the pragmas tells him it is a means to an end.Hannibal sighs looking over at the omega who is watching him.

"Okay...dating for one month." the alpha smiles at Will

Will tilts his head," that is unacceptable the parameters should be longer. How about one year."

"It doesn't work for me. I have a traditionalist mindset. I am a Count after all. How about six months." he smiles

"Okay Count Hannibal. Six months. Shall we shake on it." Will holds out his hand.

Hannibal grabs Will's hand pulling him close into an impromptu kiss. Will's eyes opens wide.He closes them as the tilts his head and opens into the kiss. He feels like Hannibal is trying to suck his whole face into his mouth. Will pulls away giggling wiping his face.

"A little much?" the alpha asks giggling

"Yes, I feel like I've been kissed by the dogs at the shelter." Will laughs

Hannibal puts his hand on his chest. "I have been wounded. Can I redeem myself?"

"Yes..but tomorrow. My dad is watching, I hate for you to get shot when I finally find you interesting."

Hannibal nods "pick you up..regular time." He sees the blinds flutter in the dark house.

"Sure. Say night Abigail to Papa." Will says he holds up the egg and opens the car door. The alpha watches the omega climb the steps and go inside before pulling away from his house.

 

 

 

 

Will's kimono                                                                                                                Hannibal's Aunt's on the right

            

 

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


l

****  
  
  
  
  


****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Lost Stars sung by Adam Levine. You can listen here: spotify:track:0QpSOB1HV3ueiUjqkca8qK
> 
> The lyrics of the song fit in with the story and I felt was kinda Hannigramish. I am a ham...a fluffy ham..


	6. Chapter 6

Hannibal is getting ready Monday morning when his uncle comes into his room.

"Will called and left a message for you."

"oh what was it?"

"He says not to pick him up today. Please meet him at Price’s classroom. He sounds very upset. Did you fight last night?” Robert asks looking intently at his nephew.

Hannibal feels a wave of concern. Did Will’s father do something to him last night? He turns looking at his uncle.

“No. Everything was fine when I left.”

His uncle nods and leaves the room. Hannibal finish dressing in a hurry.

* * *

 

**  
**Hannibal arrives at school and walks briskly to Price’s room. Will is leaning against the wall beside the door. His hair is disheveled as well as his clothing. **  
**

“Will?”

Will looks up, his eyes rimmed in red. The omega has been crying recently. Other than obvious signs of crying and distress, Will doesn’t look harmed. He motions Hannibal to follow him into the classroom. Hannibal opens the door as WIll walks through first.

Mr Price is sitting at his desk eating a muffin and drinking his coffee. The looks up when Will and Hannibal enter. Will looks very upset. Hannibal looks bewildered. Price sighs internally, so much for a quiet morning.

“Good Morning gentleman. How may I help you?”

Will shifts from foot to foot biting his lip trying to control the onslaught of feelings. He takes in a big breath. Hannibal watches Will feeling powerless to help. He wishes the omega would speak.

“Mr Price” Will starts then stops.He begins again “I don’t want my actions to affect Hannibal’s grade.”

Price looks at Hannibal and the youth shrugs.

“I am listening Mr Graham.” concern laces itself through Price’s words. Will and Hannibal both are good students.

“Abigail has been broken.” Will’s voice quivers

“Abigail?”

“the egg Mr Price” interjects Hannibal.

“Um..okay...Can you tell me what happened when the egg broke because you just had to turn them in to day.” Price clasps his hands on top of the desk.

Will looks over at the alpha who seems concerned with the omega’s state before looking at his teacher's hands. “Do I have to tell you?”

“Yes, Will. If you don’t want it to affect Hannibal’s grade. When the egg is broken both parties receives a failing grade because you are both responsible.” the teacher says leaning back in his chair crossing his arms.

“I am just embarrassed.” Will’s cheeks are beet red.

“It can't  be that bad can it?”

Will nods as tears springs to his eyes and Hannibal puts a hand on his shoulder. He wants to tell Price to leave Will alone but resists that alpha urge. Will nods and then leans a little into Hannibal’s touch. He begins his explanation.

“Last night I put the egg in the refrigerator before bed. I did that to keep it safe and help keep it somewhat fresh.”

Price nods and signals for the omega to continue.

Will sighs “When i got up this morning, the egg wasn’t there. the carton I put it in was  there and the pink blanket.”Will mumbles looking at Price.

“Okaaay. It was egg-napped?”” Says Price trying not to smirk.

“Not exactly. I looked around the house and finally found it in the trashcan. My dad ate Abigail.”

Before Price can say a word Hannibal says in a shocked voice. “Will! it had a diaper and a face on it!”

Tears starts to fall down Will’s cheeks. He looks at Hannibal. “ I know, right? Dad was drunk and hungry apparently. There wasn't much food in the house. I went to ask him about it, this morning, when I found him passed out. This is worse than the excuse my dog ate my homework!” Will cups his hand to his forward as his head tilts down. The is trying to hide his tears and embarrassment.

“Will it’s only an egg.” soothes Hannibal

"I know that! I am crying because I am mad as hell at dad . I’m embarrassed about having to explain this to you and Mr Price.” Will waves his hand in Price’s direction.

Price smiles and then the barks out a laugh. He clears his throat.”This a first. Never have I had a grandparent cannibalize  a grandegg before.”  Price can’ help it the starts to laugh. Then looks at Will.

"Sorry Will. I can' help it’.My dad ate my egg.’ Clever excuse. If you were anyone else I would fail you. But I believe you.” he composes himself before the continues on.

“okay. Just turn in your report. You both are not going to fail. Call it a Monday morning reprieve.”

Will wipes his face with the back his hand.”Thanks Mr Price.”

“Your welcome Will. Now get out of here. First period should be starting soon.”

* * *

 

Will and Hannibal leave the classroom  walking in silence to Will’s locker. Hannibal smiles shaking his head.

“I guess Mischa is not the worst egg sitter.”

“Fuck off Hannibal.”

“It is funny Will, when you think about it.”

“It is. As mad as I am about the egg, I’m more upset about having to tell my teacher about dad’s drinking. They all look a me with pity because we are poor. Now….” Will sighs. lays his head on his locker door. The metal feels nice and cool.

“It will be okay Will.”

“I know. He just has never done anything like this before.”

Hannibal nods his head listening and rubbing the omega’s back.

“I am here if you want to talk.”

“I know thanks. Are we still dating?” Will asks timidly

“Absolutely.” Hannibal smiles roguishly. “I have to redeem myself.”

“Will looks up at him through his lashes and smiles. “That you do. I’ll see you at lunch?”

**  
** “Till lunch, then."

fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am considering a sequel for this...so we shall see.


End file.
